Love Finally Found
by SingingSoprano
Summary: After Fred died, George lost the fun loving spirit that he once had. However, when he meets an American girl with a rough past past because of Voldemort, George expirences new things he never thought possible without his brother.
1. Chapter 1

**So I actually had the idea for this story a very long time ago but never really started to sit down and write it. It bugs me that everyone seems to be living a nice cushy life but no one ever really wants to deleve into what happens with George. So my imagination decided to explore this unknown territory.**

**So only Andrea blongs to me. None of the other characters or places belong to me. I only expand on the playground that Ms. Rowwling so graciously gave us.**

George was finishing up the weekly inventory when he noticed his younger brother walk into the room. George looked over at him to see him fidgeting around, something obviously on his mind.

"What do you need?" George asked going back to his work. Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Well, I finished everything you need me to do this afternoon and, well Hermione's parents are coming over for dinner tonight. So I was wondering if…"

"You want to leave early?" George asked never taking his eyes off the check-list in his hands.

"Umm, kinda," Ron replied. George sighed.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

George watched his youngest brother walk out the door, shaking his head in the process. As grateful as he was for Ron helping out when, when he died, George knew that Ron didn't have the same dedication as Fred did. A girl was not the first thing on Fred's mind, not when the had a blooming business on their hands.

It took George about another thirty minutes to finish the inventory. Sometimes he didn't realize how much stuff they actually sold. George sat down at his desk and looked at the small pile of work he still had left to do. He sighed once again.

"Maybe an early night would be good for everyone." he said as he rubbed his tired eyes. George stood up from his chair and grabbed his briefcase. Leaving from work early was exactly what he was going to do. With a wave of his wand, his work robes magically changed into muggle clothes. He figured he would stop for a drink before he went home.

George never went to wizard pubs anymore. Whenever he went somewhere people were always staring at him. He was the "Living Twin." The one who survived while his brother died during the battle at Hogwarts. So he always went to muggle pubs. Sure the service was slow and the drink choice was limited but no one stared, and that's what he truly desired.

He apparerated to an alley by his favorite spot. He walked to the front door of _The Blazing Donkey_ and went into the building. He tried never to breathe to deeply in there because of the constant smokers in there. He found his usual table in the corner. He sat down and took the drink menu off the spindly table, waiting for one of the muggle girls to come take his order.

"What can I get, ya?" said an American voice. He looked up to see a real pretty blonde girl in the bar uniform standing next to him. He hadn't seen her here before.

"Are you new here?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just started here last week. Now what can I get for you?" she said.

"Umm, I'll try this here." he said pointing at some name of a drink on the list. She looked at it wrote it down and walked away. He turned his head to watch her walk away. Even though she was a muggle girl, it never hurt to look.

She went behind the bar and he turned back around to his briefcase to get some work to do out of it. _How pathetic. Even when I leave work to get away from it, I bring it with me_ he thought as he started on it. The blonde came back with his drink. She set down a napkin and the drink and walked off. He opened it up and almost gagged. It tasted terrible. George took his wand out of his pocket and descritely waved it around it murmuring a spell to change the taste of it.

He hastily stuffed it back into his pocket and went back to work. As he busied himself into it, he felt a movement in his pocket as his wand was being removed from behind. George turned around quickly to see the blonde muggle girl that served him his drink twirling it around in her fingers.

"You know, if you're gonna bring this into a place like this, you should proably put somewhere a muggle can't see it," she said smiling. George's eyes widened. How could she possibly know what the word "muggle" meant?

**Thank you for reading this. Please remember to review. It makes me very happy and you get a reward.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here you go. Chapter 2. And for those who leave a review you get a reward. Which I'm fixing to imform those who left a reward what it is now.**

**I do not own Harr Potter or any of the other characters besides the ones that come from my own mind.**

George sat there, quickly thinking of some possible way for this muggle girl knowing what a "muggle" was. It just couldn't be possible.

"Hmm, I don't know what you're talking about. It's a toy for my little brother," George said rather quickly.

"Mhmm. And it even has little hidden buttons to do this," and with a flick of her wrist, a small shower of green and purple sparks emitted from the tip of his wand.

"You, you're a witch?" George asked in shock.

"Oh come one. Do you honestly believe that you are the only wizard that ventures out into the muggle world.?"

"Well, umm, I don't know."

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, but you're not. Just in the past week I've noticed like, five," she told him.

"And have you tried to out them all?" George asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nope. Just you," she said giving the wand yet another flick. George snatched it back and stuffed it into his briefcase.

"Well, why me?" George asked.

"Maybe because the others didn't stare at my ass during my whole walk back to the bar." George blushed, his ears matching the color of his crimson hair. He thought she hadn't noticed.

"Sorry about that," he murmured so quietly, she could just barely hear him. She flashed him a pretty smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Andrea Carson by the way. Andy for short," she said sticking her hand out for George to shake. He took a hold of it. It was so tiny in his large hand.

"Nice to meet you," He said. Andy cocked her head to the side, giving him a look.

"And your name is?" she asked. George was slightly taken aback. He was so used to people knowing who he was because of his brother that this American girl being unaware at what had happened at Hogwarts a little over a year ago was just strange.

"George. George Weasley." he told her.

"Nice to meet you George Weasley." Andy said, shaking his hand with a very firm grip. She smiled at him again. George liked her smile. It wasn't perfect. She had a small chip in one tooth but she put so much life into her smile that it made her dark green eyes smile. Not perfect, but nice. George liked nice.

"So George Weasley, what brings you to such a lonely place on this Friday night?" Andy asked after letting go of his hand.

"I just, kinda, wanted to be alone tonight," George told her.

"Oh, then do you want me to leave you alone?" she asked, getting up off the table she was sitting on and turning around.

"No." George said quickly. Maybe a little to quickly because he blushed as she turned around with a smirk.

"But I thought you wanted to be alone?" she said still smirking.

"I don't know. I guess I like talking to you," George replied.

"Well, I don't really like talking in this place. I get off in about twenty. Maybe we can continue this conversation else where," she suggested. George smiled for the first time in ages.

"Sure."

**There ya go. Please review. Thank you.**


End file.
